1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers and more particularly relates to a drum type of container for the containment of powders such as talcum powder.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Containers for powder materials required the highest degree of security to prevent the loss of contents. Any lack of integrity in seams, closures, etc. will result in failure of the container to affect its purpose. Generally, containers for powders have met the requirements for security by the use of costly materials and manufacturing methods. The container of the present invention is economical to manufacture, provides optimum security for contents, is lightweight to reduce shipping costs, is readily filled and optimizes space for shipping and handling.